


Writing Fanfic

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, PORN gifs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: It's Jensen's turn to write fanfics.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Writing Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Gifs and pic sent to me by my dear @beltainewitch (on Tumblr).

Jared is sitting cross-legged, wearing only his red and black Saxx, and typing on his laptop. The animation on the handsome face is unmistakable, and Jensen wants to touch the strands of hair on his co-star's forehead.

"Why so much enthusiasm?"

Jared startles in surprise, looking away from the screen to watch him with wide eyes.

"Oh, baby, I've reached 10,000 followers," he says excitedly.

"I thought you had a lot more than that," Jensen points out.

"On Tumblr, Jen."

Now Jensen understands which account Jared is talking about.

"Are you still writing fanfic?"

Jared goes a little bit shy.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Jensen doesn't understand Jared's new obsession.

"Because I can talk to people and know what they are really thinking without the fact that I'm a celebrity getting in the way."

Jensen still thinks it doesn't make sense, but if Jared is happy, he won't be the one to stop him.

"Besides, I can give them some juicy details of our sex life without anyone suspecting it," he says, an enigmatic smile forming on his lips.

Well, Jensen thinks he can become a fanfiction writer too.

"I think I can help you with that," Jensen smiles, many ideas to put into practice going through his head.

So, Jensen lets the towel around his waist fall to the floor, and the second thing he does is take the laptop and put it on top of the dresser; all of this observed by eyes full of desire and adoration.

The small push on the broad shoulder is enough for Jared to lie down and spread his legs in an irrefutable invitation. Satisfied with the reaction, Jensen climbs on the bed and settles in his rightful place between the long legs.

The little brown buttons are his first targets, and the lick on one of them pulls the first moan of the night out of Jared's mouth.

"How much do you reveal about our intimacy?" Jensen loves seeing the nipple stiffen under his tongue. "Do you tell them how sensitive your nipples are?"

"Jen-"

Jared squirms when Jensen's teeth bite the small tit.

"Jesus Christ!" Jared gasps, and he seems so eager to take what Jensen's giving.

His co-star's cock gets fat against Jensen’s chest while the other nipple receives the same treatment, and a big hand grabs Jensen's hair. He stops what he's doing to face Jared, "Hands on the sheets, J-rod. I'm the only one writing this fanfic."

A frustrated moan is pure act because he knows how excited Jared gets when Jensen acts like a controlling son of a bitch. And he doesn't stop his smugness when his pretty lover obediently moves his hands to the sheets. Only then does Jensen go back to what he was doing. His experienced mouth licks and sucks, alternating between Jared's nipples until they're puffy.

"Your mouth...should be illegal..." Jared squirms under him, but his hands remain clinging to the sheets.

"I hope you live up to it in your fanfics."

Jensen closes his lips around one brown nub again, sucking it wetly and feeling the soft hairs against his tongue. At the same time, he uses two fingers on the other nipple and puts pressure over the erection trapped between their bodies.

"What would they think if they knew how much I like your titties? Or how much do you like having them played?"

Jared's reaction is what he expects, his co-star whines and so beautifully that Jensen smiles against the nipple he's currently licking. He sucks harder then, and in seconds he feels the sticky heat spreading between their bodies.

Exultant with the result of his actions, Jensen smirks, "Well, now you can use the nipple play tag, and the summary can be 'the power of Jensen's mouth over Jared's titties'."

"Fu-ck, J'n," Jared keens, and Jensen notices his difficulty in forming proper words.

He laughs, "Yeah, sweetheart, that's the next chapter of my fic."

Kneeling, Jensen looks contentedly at the big wet spot on Jared's Saxx, but his cock is throbbing against his belly, and it's time to do something about it. He reaches for the wet boxers and pulls it down the long, skinny legs.

As soon as the Saxx falls to the floor, Jared spreads his legs wide, which is obscene and irresistible.

"I think you'd be a good fanfiction writer, Mr. Ackles."

A beautiful pink shade adorns Jared's neck and cheeks, and the avid smile is tempting.

"I have a lot of experience and the perfect inspiration too."

Jensen loves the sound of Jared's loud laugh.

"Bet you have, babe."

"And I'm an expert when it comes to improvising lube."

"Really?" Jared sounds curious.

"Yep."

Jensen runs his hands over Jared's thighs before moving a hand to the flaccid cock nestled against the patch of dark hair. And the feeling of power that comes from something as simple as being hard while Jared is flaccid is wonderful.

With two fingers he collects the semen still on the soft skin and smiles at Jared before getting them to the small waiting hole.

"I think it falls into the kinky category. And no detail should be left out, from the feel of my fingers on your skin until they enter your hole and about what they do to your prostate."

Jensen's fingers follow his narrative, and it doesn't take long for the beautiful man on the bed to surrender to pleasure once again.

"Ahh," Jared moans, and his elegantly narrow hips move in search of more contact. "I think you're wordy, though," Jared says, a mischievous smile on his lips and suggestive eyes fixed on Jensen's.

"I think readers deserve every little detail," Jensen says. "About how you're an obedient little bitch, keeping your hands where I told you, or about how your hole seems to have a life of its own and swallow my fingers eagerly."

"Oh...Fuck..." Jared purrs.

"And let's not forget about how your cock starts filling out again, so slowly but surely."

"And if you don't fuck me soon, I'll end up coming again," Jared sounds out of breath now.

"Nope." Jensen pulls his fingers out and holds the base of the member not completely hard yet. "You come when I tell you to and not a second before."

"Wow, edge play?" Jared asks all interested.

"It's more like Dom and Sub play," Jensen smiles at the pretty face.

"Yes, Sir, or do you prefer Master?" He asks.

"Boss."

"Fucking weird," Jared says amused, but then he adds in a seductive voice, devotion and fascination all over his face, "I'm all yours, Boss."

"Open," Jensen orders, watching the long legs spread out as far as possible in front of him, and the flexibility of someone as big as Jared never fails to amaze him. "You can move your hands but stay open to me."

The best thing is to know that Jared will maintain his position as long as Jensen wants. And it is curious how Jared, with a body built to dominate, can let himself be dominated completely. Anyone looking at the big body doesn't imagine Jared is the type that would roll over for Jensen.

He spreads lube over his hard length before pushing it home. Jared exhales shakily, but he puts his left hand under his head and smiles as Jensen's cock buries deep inside him.

"I don't think I'd have words to describe what I'm seeing and feeling right now," Jensen says.

"Writer's block, Boss?" Jared's luscious smile is mixed with pleasure.

"Not necessarily. Words could never describe the magnitude of this," Jensen says with a grin.

"And I am the emotional one," despite the playful tone, Jensen sees emotion on Jared's face.

"I'd say I'm OOC right now."

Both laugh at that, but seconds later the call for sex is urgent, and it makes Jensen start moving. Jared holds his right leg open with one hand behind his knee, and the vision alone is enough to propel the fire running through Jensen's veins. Jared's cock bounces against his groin with every snap of Jensen's hips, and the smell of sex grows thicker in the room, which is inebriating.

Jensen takes his sweet time fucking Jared and reaffirming the willing body as his again, all this while his co-star has a look of intense pleasure on his face.

And that's when he decides it's time to dirty talk. With his hands on the muscular thighs, Jensen uses the husky tone of voice Jared loves so much, "Such a slut! You can't go one day without my cock in one of your holes, can you?"

He doesn't get a coherent answer, but Jared crying out with each thrust is all he wants to hear at the moment.

"Always needing to be full and satiated, right?"

"Oh, yeah...Fu-ck me."

"I'll give you what you need and keep you always full, pretty boy."

"Please...Boss."

Jensen smiles when he hears the nickname, and from there, he redoubles his efforts, slamming in the open and disposed body with abandon. Jensen's world couldn't be more perfect with Jared splayed out for him and begging him to go deeper and harder.

It doesn't take long for him to recognize that Jared's close, though, the inner walls of the tight little hole fluttering around his cock. So, he wraps his right hand around Jared's cock and orders, "Come, Jay."

Throwing his head back, Jared's arches and comes all over himself, a few drops of semen hitting the long neck even. "Ahh…"

What Jensen watches seems to be so intense that the beautiful body goes pliant afterward, and he relishes the sensation of fucking Jared when he's like this, wanting to prolong it as long as possible.

Before what Jensen expects, though, his cock is pulsing, and his balls are tight. Then he rocks Jared's entire body with his next thrusts, his orgasm hitting him powerfully. Jensen growls while filling Jared with his come, and the perky ass clenches around him, milking everything Jensen has to give.

A smile forms on Jared's face, "I love the feeling of you filling me up, Boss."

Jensen responds to the smile with one of his own. Then he leans over Jared, feeling the long limbs wrap around him. He takes his co-star's lips in a possessive kiss, tongue slipping into the compliant mouth. Jensen comes down from his high between heated kisses, and he only pulls back when he feels his softening cock escaping from the body beneath him.

"I think you should write fanfic more often," Jared jokes.

With a self-satisfied smirk, Jensen says, "Next, I want to try the plot how to knock his lover out with just his cock."

It makes Jared laugh hard, "I guess I'd better stay as the only fanfic writer in this family."

@@@@@

Jokes aside, Jensen thinks his cock might have soniferous properties after all because Jared fell asleep as soon as his body was clean of lube, sweat, and semen.

Jared snores quietly beside him when the idea suddenly comes up. Jensen gets out of bed and picks up the laptop, walking as quietly as possible into the living room.

He sits down on the comfortable couch and smiles like an idiot.

Jared's dashboard is still open on the screen, and he laughs at the silly username (arclucifer666) because he’d have chosen something more manly, like AlphaDean or Deanisatop to start with.

Concentrating on the task at hand, however, Jensen clicks on the text post icon and starts writing: "Jared is sitting cross-legged..."


End file.
